Snowed In
by socialgal5
Summary: What happens when Team Gibbs is stuck at NCIS during the massive snowstorm of Febuary 2010? Features TIVA, JIBBS, and hits of McAbby
1. Chapter 1

Due to the recent major snowstorms in the North, I decided to do this three-part drabble about what might happen when Team Gibbs gets snowed in!

Abby stood in front of the large windows opposite the bullpen, jumping up and down enthusiastically. "I love snow!" she squealed. "When I get home, I'm totally going outside to play in it for hours!"

"I want to make a snow devil," Ziva announced. "It is something I have never done before."

"You make snow 'angels', Zee-vah," Tony corrected her.

"Oh." The beautiful Israeli looked confused by her latest mistake. "I have always wondered why they were called 'devils'. It seemed like an ugly way to defile this beautiful snow."

"Ziva, you should totally come home with me tonight," Abby offered. "We can have snowball fights with the nuns."

McGee looked up from his computer. "I'm not entirely certain that the nuns would know what to make of Ziva," he remarked.

After glaring angrily at McGee, Ziva turned back to Abby. "Thank you for the invitation, Abby, but I am afraid that I already have plans." She cut her eyes over to Tony, who winked knowingly.

"You got a twitch, DiNozzo?" Gibbs wanted to know, walking into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"No, Boss!" Tony exclaimed. "I just uh…"

"He has a speck of dirt in his eye," Ziva lied quickly. Tony was coming over to her apartment after work to cook Italian food and watch a "Friends" marathon with her.

"Nobody's going home tonight," Gibbs declared, sitting down at his desk.

"We got a new case, Boss?" McGee asked eagerly.

"Nope. We're snowed in here," Gibbs replied. "And unfortunately, all the other government buildings are ahead of us on the list to be rescued."

"But what about my dog?" McGee exclaimed. "Somebody has to let Jethro out!"

"There goes my evening," Ziva complained.

"Mine, too," Tony agreed.

Abby raised her hand eagerly and waved it in the air wildly.

"What is it, Abby?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Permission to go play in the snow, sir?" she requested smartly.

"Abby, it's twenty-seven degrees outside, and you're wearing fishnets, "McGee reminded her.

The gothic forensic scientist glanced down at her apparel. "Oops."

"Boss, what are we supposed to do until we get out of here?" Tony asked anxiously. "It could be a couple of days before the snowplows arrive."

Before Gibbs could reply, the lights flickered, and then the power went out completely.

"My computer!" McGee wailed.

"The heat!" Tony and Ziva exclaimed at the same time.

"Aww, hell," Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"We're all going to freeze to death!" Abby cried. "And I have on the least clothes of anybody, so I'll be the first to die!"

"You're not going to die, Abs," Gibbs assured her, getting up and putting his jacket around her shoulders. "Nobody's going to freeze to death."

"But it is going to get cold in here," Director Vance added, coming into the bullpen. "It'll be at least tomorrow morning before we get out of here."

"I can think of a few ways that we can stay warm," Tony said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs smacked his Senior Field Agent on the back of the head. "Forget about it, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss!" Tony replied hastily, winking at Ziva nevertheless.

"Have you got a twitch, Agent DiNozzo?" Director Vance wanted to know.

"It's dust," McGee, Abby, Ziva and Tony chorused in unison.

_**I've got the rest written, so let me know if you want the next two parts!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Three hours later, the NCIS building was much, much colder. The temperature had dropped by at least ten degrees and, outside, snow continued to blanket the city.

"I think I will go run laps in the stairwell," Ziva declared, standing up. She had already bundled up in her thick jacket and scarf, but the cold was somehow managing to soak through.

"I'll come with you," DiNozzo volunteered. "A little exercise wouldn't kill me."

"I'm going down to Abby's lab," McGee told Gibbs. "I want to make sure she's not turning blue."

Downstairs in her lab, Abby was just beginning to doze off when McGee walked in.

"Hi, Timmy," she greeted him, yawning wide. "What's up?"

"Why are you so sleepy? Are you that cold?" McGee asked anxiously, frantically beginning to rub Abby's arms in an effort to get blood flowing.

"No," Abby replied. "Since the power is out, the Caf-Pow machine isn't working."

"But I though you always kept a spare."

"I already drank it an hour ago," she admitted bashfully.

"So, basically you're having a caffeine detox, huh?" McGee sat down beside Abby at the desk.

"It's killing me, McGee," Abby wailed. "I've got to do something!"

"Maybe we should raid the Caf-Pow machine. You know, open it up and empty it."

All of a sudden, Abby threw her arms around McGee and hugged him tight. "I knew there was a reason that I loved you, McGee!"

In the stairwell, Ziva and Tony were sitting on the bottom step, both trying to catch their breath.

"Warmer now?" Tony asked.

Ziva shrugged. "Not much. I think it is getting colder in here. I hate the cold! It reminds me of—" Ziva cut her sentence short. She was reminded of being in a cold, wet, dark room during her recent captivity.

"Here." Tony put his arm around his partner and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe I can help you get warm."

After a few minutes of snuggling close, Ziva looked up at Tony. "Thank you," she whispered. "You have never pushed me to talk about what happened, and I appreciate that."

"I can be sensitive when I want to," Tony told her. "I know it's hard to believe."

"No, it is not hard to believe," Ziva objected. "Your heart has always been in the right place, Tony. I should never have doubted you. Ever."

Instead of replying, Tony leaned down and pressed his lips against Ziva's. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and running her fingers through his short brown hair.

In the abandoned cafeteria, McGee had managed to open the Caf-Pow machine and get Abby two full cups of the energy-filled drink.

"You're my hero, Timmy," Abby pronounced him, kissing him on the cheek sweetly.

"All I did was take the top off it," Abby. Even Tony could have done that."

"Speaking of Tony, where are he and Agent David?" Abby wondered aloud.

"Doing laps in the stairwell," McGee told her. "Tony was trying to get warm."

Abby smiled up at McGee sweetly. "You're so cute when you're being so innocent," she said.

"Innocent?" McGee echoed uncertainly.

"Well, do you really think that they're running up and down the stairs when there are much more 'creative' ways to get warm?"

Realization dawned in McGee's eyes. "No! I mean, you don't think that…surely Tony and Ziva wouldn't….would they?"

Abby grinned mischievously and grabbed McGee's hand, pulling him towards the hallway. "Let's go spy on them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Gibbs watched as Abby and McGee went hurrying towards the stairs, and he shook his head, grinning to himself. He knew that they were going to spy on Tony and Ziva.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was no fool; He knew that something truly special had happened between Tony and Ziva while they were in Paris. Hell, he couldn't blame them. After all, he and Jenny had certainly enjoyed their time in the wonderful city.

It was times like these that Gibbs ached to have Jenny back in the director's office. If she had been here, they probably would have been sharing a drink in her office, laughing over old times as the snow fell outside. Gibbs might've even gotten up the nerve to put his arm around her affectionately.

Jenny had been the only redhead who had ever come close to replacing Shannon. They had been two completely different women with opposite personalities. Gibbs had loved each of them, but in different ways. Nevertheless, he missed them both terribly.

Tony and Ziva were nestled into a corner of the stairwell landing, Tony's back against the wall. Ziva was sitting between DiNozzo's legs, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Both of them were sleepy; It was midnight in D.C. and they had had a long week working on a particularly exhausting case.

"Ziva," Tony whispered sleepily.

"Yes, my little Hairy-Butt?" she replied, not opening her eyes as she leaned back against Tony's firm chest.

"Why don't you hate me?" Tony asked quietly.

Ziva was wide-awake in a second. "Why would I hate you, Tony? How could I hate you?" She turned around in his arms to gaze up into his eyes.

"I've teased you, I've annoyed you, I've called you 'Zee-vah', I stuck my nose into your persona life, I—"

Ziva put her finger over Tony's lips. "You always respected me, though," she whispered. "You didn't tattle on me to Gibbs—you came to me instead. And as for Michael…well, I was mistaken and you were not."

"I didn't want to be right, you know," Tony told her softly. "I've always wanted for you to be happy, even if it meant that I didn't get you."

"And that is why I love you, Tony." Ziva leaned in and kissed her partner tenderly.

"Oooo!" someone squealed from above.

"Abby?" Tony called up. "Is that you?"

"I told you they'd hear us," Tony and Ziva heard McGee say.

"They're eavesdripping!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Eavesdropping," Tony gently corrected her. "And yes, they are."

Looking sheepish and embarrassed, Abby and McGee came down the stairs.

"What really happened in Paris?" Abby wanted to know impishly.

"Well," Tony began, looking down at Ziva. "It's a really long story…"

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let me know if you guys want some more….if you do, I Might just be able to come up with something. Dunno what exactly, but I might could think of something.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Abby plopped down on the bottom step. "I love a good bedtime story!" she declared, hugging herself tightly.

"Should we tell them, Ziva?" Tony asked the woman he loved.

"I do not see how we cannot tell them," she replied.

"Okay, so here's how it happened," Tony began, putting his arm around Ziva's waist. "We got to the hotel in Paris, and when we found out that there was only one bed, I thought Ziva was going to kill me."

"You were the one who whined like a little snitch!" Ziva insisted, punching Tony in the arm.

"Bitch!" McGee, Tony, and Abby corrected her.

"I was being polite!" Ziva declared. "Ugh!"

"Anyway, getting on with the story," Tony continued. "So, we went to bed that night, and neither of us could sleep well. I felt bad because she was sleeping on the sofa."

"And I felt bad because I had been rude to Tony," Ziva added. "So we started talking."

"Well, I asked her how she thought Gibbs and Jenny had started their 'fling' in Paris," Tony explained. "And we probably talked for an hour before I finally offered to share the bed with her."

"And once I got in a bed, we ended up…" Ziva gestured her hands, indicating that she and Tony had…

"You guys did it!" Abby squealed. "I knew it was going to happen one day. McGee, haven't I always said that it was going to happen?"

"She has always predicted that you guys would get together," McGee admitted, blushing several shades of red. "Well, before, anyways."

"Is anyone else tired?" Tony wanted to know, changing the subject suddenly. "I think we should head back up to the bullpen and get some sleep."

"I agree," Ziva spoke up, dying to get away from the awkward conversation that the four of them were having.

Gibbs wasn't surprised to see the four members of his team come back to the bullpen and began creating makeshift pallets. Abby brought several extra blankets from her lab, and Tony returned from autopsy with five blue foam cylinders that would work as makeshift pillows.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed, taking off her platform boots. "It's really cold in here."

"Sleep close to McGee," Gibbs advised her. "Tony, you and Ziva stay close, too."

"You…want us to…sleep together?" McGee asked uncertainly.

Tony smacked McGee on the back of the head. "Not like that, McModest."

"Oh. Sorry, Boss," McGee apologized.

"Don't apologize," Abby reminded him. "It's a…"

"A sign of weakness," McGee finished. "I know."

As it grew later, and the snow continued to fall, McGee laid down on his thin pallet and, Abby curled up next to him. Both of them were asleep in no time. Ziva pressed her back against Tony's chest, while he gently draped an arm over her. Within twenty minutes, she was snoring loudly, and Tony was still trying to get to sleep.

Gibbs watched his team with the affection of a loving father. Abby and McGee were snuggled close together, but he knew that they weren't romantically involved. Tony and Ziva were a different story, however. They were obviously in love, and had been for several years, although neither of them had realized it until it was almost too late. He was glad that they had fallen for one another, though, even if it meant that they were breaking Rule #12. It didn't matter; Rule #12 was his rule, not theirs.

It was late, so Gibbs curled up on the floor as well with his arm as a pillow and his jacket as his blanket. He would have stayed awake, but he was out of coffee.

The next morning, it was close to eight when the snowplows arrived to clear the roads around the Navy Yard. The entire team bundled up tightly and headed outside. Gibbs escorted Abby to her car and helped her scrape the snow off. McGee caught a ride with Abby because his Porche Boxster was buried underneath snow.

When Ziva reached the parking spot where her Mini Cooper was supposed to be, she found it buried underneath so much snow that it was impossible for her to dig it out.

"Ride home with me," Tony offered. "I think you've got some clothes at my place."

"I do not want to leave my car here!" Ziva insisted.

Tony couldn't help but admire how beautiful his girlfriend looked in the snow. The heavy white flakes were landing in her dark, shiny hair and her eyes were smoldering brightly.

"If you come home with me, I promise that we'll make snow angels," Tony told her.

A smile spread across Ziva's beautiful face. "Well, in that case…"

**THE END**


End file.
